


Under The Christmas Tree

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Their first Christmas together and they get a little distracted while decorating.





	Under The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/gifts).



> Written for fifty-fifty for the 2017 camelot_drabble exchange fest; first posted [there](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1255202.html).

Merlin sat back with a smile. He'd just put the last ornament on the tree -- one of the ones from his mum. They'd bought a few boxes of generic ornaments to supplement what little they each had already and those had gone on the tree first. The others they put where they'd thought they would go best, sharing stories about them. Their first Christmas together and the tree looked wonderful. The house looked beautiful, too. They'd put up some candles on the mantle and garland in the window. He'd found some cat safe decorations laced with cat nip that he'd wrapped around the cat tree. Gaius had gifted them with some herbs for their fireplace and a Yule log was waiting to be used, a gift from his mum.

"It's too bad about the tinsel," Arthur said, admiring the tree the same as Merlin.

Merlin shuddered. "The first time you pick it out of cat's butt is the last time you ever use it."

Arthur laughed, amused, but luckily, didn't ask for details. Merlin and his mum both would never forget that Christmas. Merlin shoved Arthur for his amusement and wiggled under the tree to plug in the lights. He saw them turn on and grinned. When he crawled back out, however, Arthur wasn't looking at the tree. He was watching Merlin. Specifically, he was looking at Merlin's arse.

Grinning, Merlin shook his arse. "See something you like?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows and hummed. "Maybe."

Merlin turned around and crossed to Arthur, on hands and knees. "Maybe if you share with the class, we could do something about it."

Arthur scoffed and leaned forward. "And just what did you have in mind?"

"It depends," Merlin whispered against Arthur's lips. "What were you thinking about, Arthur?"

Arthur growled, a little, and with pushy hands, got Merlin to lay down on his back, head almost under the branches of the tree. Merlin huffed and lifted his head. "Seriously? Under the Christmas tree? Are we really going to defile such a time honoured tradition?"

"Oh, no," Arthur said. He lifted Merlin's hips to knead Merlin's arse. "The tree is just a bonus. I was thinking about your arse and how it tasted. You remember it, last night? And the sounds you made."

Merlin arched his back to push his hips toward Arthur. "You are exceptionally good at eating me out, it's true. I have to let you know I appreciate it."

Arthur beamed as if they were talking about a well done work presentation. Merlin bit his lip, trying to stop his grin. Arthur let go of Merlin's hips so he could tease Merlin's cock, already half hard and quickly filling, through his trousers. "I was thinking maybe today I could do the front. For a balanced diet."

Merlin snorted. "It isn't the meal of champions, you know."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Arthur said, unbuttoning Merlin's trousers and carefully pulling the zipper down. "I've heard that semen is quite nutritious."

"Is that why your hair is so shiny?" Merlin gasped, wide eyed.

Arthur laughed and eased Merlin's trousers and pants down. Merlin's cock stood erect, proud, and waiting for Arthur to finish what he started. Arthur hummed and wrapped his hand around it. "Let's find out, shall we?" he asked, blowing air across the tip.

_Fuck_ Merlin thought, head falling back. He closed his eyes against the lights of the tree and licked his lips. Arthur chuckled and slowly lowered his head, filling his mouth with Merlin's cock. It was almost torture, going so slow, but Arthur, Merlin knew, liked to drag this out. Arthur was very orally fixated and when he found out how big Merlin was, well, it was pretty much a match made in heaven. Arthur let go of Merlin's cock to squeeze Merlin's arse _again_ , drawing out the teasing.

Merlin tried to cover his face with his arm, feeling his cheeks flush and knowing that he'd be making a lot of noise soon -- the neighbours had complained about it -- but Arthur grabbed his arm and brought it back down. 

"I want to hear you," he said, voice hoarse.

Merlin looked down and watched Arthur stick his tongue out to lick the slit of Merlin's cock; Merlin's gasped as he arched his back. Arthur chuckled and began bobbing his head, sometimes slow and sometimes fast. Just as Merlin was about to start fucking Arthur's mouth, Arthur pulled away.

"I was about to come!" Merlin whined.

Arthur laughed again and reached over to the coffee table. The drawer clattered as he pulled it open to grab for a bottle of lube left from the last time they'd fucked in front of the fire. He shoved it at Merlin and straddled Merlin's hips. "Well?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin rolled his eyes and sat up carefully, wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist. He coated his fingers in lube and gently began to open Arthur. His thighs tightened around Merlin's hips when he jerked like he was already riding Merlin's cock. 

"Neighbours are going to complain again," Merlin said harshly, trying to hold onto his patience.

"L-let them," Arthur said, half moaning. "Don't care. I'm ready -- fuck me now!"

Merlin tossed the lube away and shifted so Arthur could ride him. Merlin closed his eyes to keep himself from going off too soon, trying to count backwards or think of the alphabet -- anything! Arthur let out a giggling breath. "Alright there, Merlin?"

Merlin swallowed hard and opened his eyes. Arthur was lit up in the multi colored lights from the tree, flushed and beginning to sweat. Merlin brushed Arthur's fringe off his forehead and pulled him down for kissing. It made the actual fucking a little difficult, but the shallow thrusts were all either of them needed now.

"Almost," Arthur bit out. "Are you --"

"You first," Merlin whispered.

Arthur huffed, but reached between them to fist his cock and a few thrusts later, he was coming on both their stomachs. He clenched up when he came and Merlin gripped his arms as his own orgasm washed over him.

"Shit," Merlin whispered, rolling them onto their sides to catch their breaths.

Arthur laughed and lifted his leg as Merlin pulled out of him. He wrinkled his nose when semen leaked out, but he snuggled in close. Merlin hummed and started dozing, warmed by the fire and Arthur. Maybe they could make this their Christmas tradition: put up the tree, fuck under it.

"I don't want to know," Arthur said.

"Know what?" Merlin asked sleepily.

"What you're thinking about," Arthur replied. "But it probably has to do with the tree."

"I was thinking we could do this next year," Merlin told him.

"What? Share Christmas together? That was the point of moving in together. Making a life with you."

Merlin lightly smacked his butt. "I meant fucking under the tree."

"Oh. I didn't think we'd need to make that a tradition."

Merlin huffed. "Shut up and go to sleep. Dollop head."

"Someone's on the naughty list."

"And you'll be on it, too, if you don't keep quiet."

"Merlin?"

"Oh, god, what now?"

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Arthur."


End file.
